fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Noir Episode 3 - Smooth Moves, Pharaoh
Smooth Moves, Pharaoh 'is the third episode of Phantom Noir. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot Wade sat in the small plastic chair, leaning forward, supporting his head with his hands. He was waiting patiently for Rochelle to find the correct slideshow. Every now and then, she would look out from behind the computer at Wade, making sure he was paying attention. "Aha!" She proudly exclaimed, the cursor hovering over the file name. With a click, the projection switched to show the presentation. Standing up, she grabbed her pointer, and whapped the screen, right next to the man's name. "Jared Combs. Not as exciting as your last few targets, but his ability to change the way light interacts with things should make it interesting." Wade yawned. "Better define what you mean." He said. "For the mission." Rochelle sighed. "What I'm saying is that he can change the color of things and their transparency. For example, he could make glass opaque and ''you pink." Wade chuckled a little. "You treat that like an insult. I'm quite fond of the color pink." He grinned. "Just like how you think potted plants are cute." Rochelle jabbed, a smile growing on her face. Wade sat up and turned away, crossing his arms and pouting ever so slightly. Giggling, she continued on with the presentation. "As I said, he has the power to change the way light interacts with other things. We don't know the time this state is in effect, or if this is from any distance, or from his touch, so try not to let him know where you are. The last thing we want is a permanently blind agent." She said, warning him. She was growing tired of how often Wade was risking himself, carelessly hopping into fights and getting badly injured. Wade slowly swatted his hand around. "Yeah yeah. Can we please go back too the slideshow?" The agent asked. As requested, they did. --------------------------------------------------- ''BIP BIP!'' The motorcycle chimed, coming to a stop in a parking space. The lot was two blocks down from a large marble building with an enormous lawn. It was filled to the brim with wonderful statues and figures. By the front doors was an elegantly crafted water fountain, reaching almost as high as the building and decorated with unreal carvings of important historical events. Wade yanked the communication device out of his pocket. He held down two buttons simultaneously, and it began to ring. "What's up." Rochelle's voice cracked from the speakers. Wade dismounted the bike. "You sure he's in the Fine Art's Museum?" He asked skeptically, his expression almost overexaggerated. He heard the angel sigh. "Yes, Wade. He's in the Fine Art's Museum. Just hurry up already." She confirmed, rushing him. "Should I be wary of any civilians?" He questioned the angel. "Not unless you bring this over three PM. Until then, you're gonna be fine." She answered assuringly. Wade put one hand in his pocket. Taking steps out of the parking lot, he hung up the call and shuffled the device into his coat. Yawning, he outstretched his arms by the doors. He had just climbed the stair case, leading him a few feet above the ground. He opened the door. ''CRASH!!!'' In front of Wade something had just crumbled. A few rocks fell on Wade's boots, and he could feel the dust. But, he couldn't see anything. Patting inside the opening hall, he felt it, a bunch of shattered fragments of marble and granite, even half of a sculpted face. He knew immediately he was in the right place. As he was finding out where the top of the pile was, he heard footsteps... running at him! Wade ducked down, just barely avoiding a large spear. He quickly ducked to the side of the door, hugging the wall. Before he could charge up an attack, he heard the rubble collapse out of the door. He was closing in on him! In an effort to preserve his life, Wade grabbed the stair railing and hurdled over it, front rolling on the ground and ducking behind the nearest statue. "Dammit!" A voice screamed, presumably the person with the spear. "Jared Combs..." Wade muttered to himself. "Changes the way light interacts with things..." His thoughts were interrupted by a large thump, and some metal clanging. Peeking out from behind the statue, he saw the handle of the spear slowly fade away, leaving only the tip. ''"Damn!" ''He thought. ''"He Isn't even giving me a chance!" ''Wade slowed his breathing, summoning a Glock 22 and getting ready to lean out of his cover. ''Ching'' ''Ching'' ''Ching'' He was close. Wade peered out quickly. He saw the tip of the spear no more then a few feet away. Leaping out, Wade shot three bullets! ''Dinkdink-PHRRT! '' The last bullet hit the target. With a clang, he fell over. Wade stood above the invisible man. "You have no idea how many people with your power I've fought." He said, putting a foot over him. Instantly, Wade's leg turned invisible! Out of shock, he pulled it off, patting at it to make sure it was still there. Out of this, Combs tripped Wade, and began running away, taking off the armor and turning it visible once again. By the time he got up, Wade's target was already behind the building. Wade gave chase, running faster then he ever had in a long while.Turning the corner, turning the next... he heard running on the cement! Wade chased, hearing a fence jiggle... the parking lot! A black Cadillac's front door opened and slammed, it's lights turning on as it sped away. Luckily, Wade had hopped onto his bike. Again, the agent gave chase, tailing right behind his target. With his pistol, Wade shot out two of the car's tires as they turned a corner, leading onto a busy walking street. Wade swerved by crowds of panicking people as the Cadillac crashed into a streetlamp, coming to a screeching halt. With a long leap, Wade hopped off his bike and to the sidewalk, rolling on his side. Standing up, he ran too the car. No one was inside! Again, he heard running. Trailing it, he was lead into an alley. It wasn't long until the running came to a stop. Slowly, Wade noticed his target, on his knees with his hands in the air. Wade grabbed the top of his head, leaning him forwards as he threw handcuffs onto the man. Wade pinned him up to the wall. "What's up?" The man's face turned red. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the left. "There! There's... oh god..." He struggled, trying to speak. Wade looked. scattered around a dumpster was a bunch of shredded and crushed body parts. Inside of it, two skins hung off it's side, a knife stabbed into one of them. Examining more, Wade stared at the wall to his right. In dried blood, it read; "'''Beware of he who lives in the sands. For if his hand is to touch you, there will be no more." Wade stepped back, dropping his gun. Turning to Comb's, Wade motioned for him to stay put. Wade checked everything out. The message, way of dispatch... it was extremely familiar... "Don't try it Jared." Wade said, noticing the man trying to run and whipping out a new gun. Instantly, he quivered and sat down by the wall. Keeping his weapon focused on his captive, Wade pulled out the communication device. Holding down the two buttons once more, Rochelle answered immediately. "Mission status?" She requested, with talking in the background. Wade gave her the answers. "I have him captured... but there's something I need you too see..." He said, looking back up at the writing. "It's uh... about that investigation. He's done it again." She went quiet. "I'll be there in a few seconds." She said, hanging up the call. Wade turned around to look at Jared. "While we wait for my boss to get here, mind giving me my leg back?" He asked the man. Jared rolled his eyes as Wade's leg came slowly back into view. Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared on the roof of the building in front of Wade. Rochelle hopped down, landing as if the several stories were nothing but a few feet. Immediately, she began examining everything. "I'll see what I can make of this tonight.Until then.." She said walking up to Jared. The man cowered in fear. Wade began to walk out of the alley. "I'm gonna head back to headquarters." He said, waving his hand goodbye. Rochelle turned to look at him. "I'll see you there!" She chimed happily, the screams of the underworld following quickly behind her. --------------------------------------------------- Wade was relaxing in the common space. Much like the rest of the building, it was decorated in reds and yellows, with a beige wall. Recreations of several Biblical paintings where hung on the walls, surrounding the large stained glass window in the back that had an image of stars painted on it. During night, the stars would glow brightly, lighting up the room. However, it was still the afternoon. Wade lay comfortably on one of the couches, staring blankly at the ceiling with his MP3 player playing songs in his ear. Above him, he saw a face stare. The head of the man was made of layered sheets of armor, with two holes for eyes and a fancy piece atop his head. It was that of Joshua Plant, the previous ace in the hole of the organization. Joshua wasn't very fond of Wade having stole his spotlight. Wade thought of him as an attention obsessed, self entitled moron, who craves even the slightest exchange of glances. He was very much an extroverted social butterfly, and would approach damn near anyone if he had something he felt like talking about, so long as he ''was in the center of it. This dislike stemmed from their initial meeting, to which Plant was not very happy upon receiving the news that he would now have a partner. --------------------------------------------------- Wade awkwardly shuffled into the reception area, Rochelle leading his way. "C'mon, you're gonna meet your partner soon!" she said, her happy usual self. Wade clambered into the common space, hands in his pockets. Joshua was sat on the couch to the other side of the room. Rochelled patted Wade on the back. "Greet him." She whispered. Wade approached Joshua. The man chuckled. "And who do I have the honors of meeting?" He said, standing up and outstretching his hand. Rochelle came up behind Wade. "This is Wade Evans, your new partner!" She excitedly remarked, holding her hand behind her back. Wade awkwardly grasped his hand, but it was not returned. Instead, he looked back an forth from the two, finishing a glance on Rochelle. "P-partner?" He asked, looking confused. "You said... partner... correct?" The angel nodded. Joshua's hand slipped through Wade's not so tight grip, firmly placing his hand on Rochelle's shoulder, her smile fading. Opening her eyes, she looked into the gaping eyes of the man. A deep black surrounded a small orange light. It had pierced right through her cheery attitude. "Can we talk in private?" He asked quietly, quickly glancing at the awkward Wade. His arms were uncharacteristically dripping from his sides, instead of remaining in his pockets. The two walked back into the lobby, leaving Wade alone in the common area, as he usually was... --------------------------------------------------- "Evans." He said, staring him down. Wade turned off the device. He looked up, dazing into Plant's abyssal eyes. "I heard you found more evidence of ''my ''case?" Joshua asked, in what appeared to Wade as a pity attempt to assert his dominance. Slowly, Wade nodded. "Just remember. The assassin is my target. Don't even bother thinking otherwise." He threatened, Wade still half asleep. "Actually." Rochelle's voice rang from the hall. "This is officially a case fit for both of you." As Plant jerked his head over his shoulder, stepping back and turning around, Wade sat up and yawned. "You're both on the job. And luckily enough, I think I have his next target planned out." ---------------------------------------------------He quickly ducked into cover, the steps of two men bickering quietly coming from around the corner. From behind the box, he reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a cellphone. It was a Nokia, and on it displayed a text message with one sentence on it. "7:00 pm." He glanced at the top of the phone. It read 6:45. He quickly shuffled it back into his pocket. The men were close now. "What the hell do you mean, Evans?" Plant whispered, as they walked by the box. He sounded clearly aggravated. "You can't honestly be serious, right?" He said, stopping. "It doesn't matter if I'm 36. Currently, we have a target, and we don't know more then his name, and that he's here to kill the woman speaking." He said solemnly, trying to stop this from evolving any further. "Seto Aska-" Plant said unsure, before he was stopped. "Seti. Aziza. Mostafa." Wade corrected. The mans heart began beating. They've been tailing him this entire time. "It's not that hard to remember." Wade sighed, looking visibly exhausted. The man opened his palm. He pondered if he should kill them, and if so, when. No one would be using this pathway, that's why he chose it to get to his target. It was an old underground maintenance route beneath where the speech was being held. The men at the far end would be easy enough to get down. Hit him from behind the gate to knock him out, and bust the lock open silently. From there he would sneak around behind the stage, and quickly fire off a rock into the back of her skull, hopefully killing her instantly. If that didn't work, he'd have to do it again, making sure not to miss or kill anyone else. She was his target, not the guards, not the men attending. But these two bickering men brought a new difficulty to this plan. He ''had '' to dispatch of them. But when? "Oh shut up, you newbie shit bag." Joshua mocked, a face of disdain growing. "I don't know why Rochelle even bothered sending you out here with me. I am more then capable of getting him myself." He sneered. Wade walked past him, towards the gate, conversing with the guard. "Too much for you, ''Wadey?" Joshua yelled down the corridor, a heavy layer of smug toughness filing his voice. Wade ignored him. "Tough guy now, are you, Wa-" Plant said, before a loud thump echoed down. Wade's eyes opened wide as he turned around, seeing a figure with it's boot over Plant's face, his body constricted in a hardened layer of what appeared to be earth. The man wore a cloth over his head, supported by a golden head band. He had a skintight suit of a beautiful silken white. His wrists, belt, and boots adorned in a luscious gold. His cape too, sparkling in the dim light of the tunnel. His eyes a red visor glowing brightly. For a moment he eyed Wade before dashing away, behind the corner. Wade gave chase, but just as he reached the corner... Thunk!!! His head collided violently with the wall, leaving the agent dazed. The echoes of the man's footsteps suddenly stopped, he had left the tunnel! Wade came back too his senses and continued his mad dash. "Hey! Where are you going! Wade! Wade! Waaaaade!" He screamed, but to no avail. Wade had already left. "Dick..." Wade held himself in the entrance way, watching for him. Looking to his right, he saw him hopping on top of cars, traffic lights, signs, using a stream of sand to navigate around. Wade ran out, chasing him through down the street. He was starting to lose him. "Well, it's worth giving it a try..." ''Wade thought, focusing directly in front of him. And suddenly, the outline, the construction... a motorcycle! Wade hopped, on and blasted after his target. Unexpectedly, he took a turn, going down a one way. Wade drifted and pulled out a gun, sweat beating down his face from the tricky maneuver. He fired five shots at the man, but before he could tell if anything hit... 'Crash!!!''' Wade's bike slammed into a a vending stand, pieces of fruit and chunks of wood flying everywhere. A clearly angry owner came running after him, but Wade started running. He was escaping over the buildings! Wade dashed into an alley and pulled out his communication device. He frantically tapped a button. "This is Wade! I've found him! Plant is down! Over!" Wade yelled, keeping his eyes to the skies. His target, Seti, was swinging on tendrils of sand. Suddenly, he vanished behind some buildings.Wade whipped around corner after corner, eventually finding his target hiding in a playground. Instantly, Wade ran towards him with his gun out, jumping out of the way of a few flying rocks and rolling on the ground. He fired off a few shots as the assassin built walls around him. Wade used the play set too his advantage, leaping into the unfinished structure and decking him in the face! Seti's head collided with the wall and dazed him, allowing Wade to knee him in the gut. He instantly snapped out of it and deconstructed the wall behind him, falling onto the ground and turning around. Wade stomped onto his cape, too which Seti pricked Wade's legs with sand pikes. Seti dashed around and waited by the slide. Following, Wade was quickly enclosed by the metal play toy, it being perfectly shaped to fit him. Taking parts from the other pieces of the play set, Seti bolted him up! Just as the assassin thought he could escape, a spray of scolding hot water shot at him! He quickly rolled to the side, getting a good image of his new enemy. It was Plant! Using his off hand, he walked up too the slide prison and cut Wade out! Wade could barely breathe. "Stop being so careless, you dumb ass." He said, walking in front of him. Plant stood heroically, gazing at Seti. Suddenly, a stream of water flew at the assassin! In response, Seti threw up a shield and flung several balls of earth at his challenger, before they were blown up by spikes of water! Plant made a dash at Seti, forming a blade of water in his hand. Seti stuck out his arms too try and grab him as he leapt into the air, but quite the contrary to Seti's plan, his arm was cleaved off! Grabbing the wound, Seti was punched right in his face by Plant's metal fist, and had hot water sprayed in his eyes! From behind, a now breathing Wade shot the assassin in the knee, knocking him over. Plant stomped on his back, pinning the man down. With a surge of strength, Seti began to get up! His foot sliding off, Joshua clamped his hand together and attempted to smash his foe above the head, but just as he had turned the tables on Seti, the tables turned on him. From Seti's head, a small stream of sand continued to flow against Plant's fists, eventually powering up and not only snapping his wrists, but colliding them with his head, knocking him out. Wade got up, and ran over to Seti, determined not to let him escape. Just as he stepped near him, the assassin surrounded himself in a cloud of fast moving sand. "Farewell, warriors." He said, the light from his visor glowing brightly in the cloud. "I hope we meet again sometime." And suddenly, it seemed as if he had fallen into a hole, disappearing for good. Wade panted, staring dumb founded at what he just witnessed. His breathing slowing down a little, the exhausted man fell to his knees, before falling on his side. A figure walked past him. "He escape?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Her hair, her dress, her spear... She was unmistakably Rochelle. Wade nodded. She stared at the uneven earth in front of her. She stood up, slinging Joshua over her shoulder. "Think you can get back by yourself? I can take you back." She offered, putting her other hand out. "Yeah, I could use the lift." He said, holding out his hand. Lifting him up, a bright light engulfed the three, whisking them away too headquarters. --------------------------------------------------- It was dark in the room. The small twinkle of moonlight barely illuminated Seti, sitting on a bed, his body bandaged. "Tell me, angel." He said, looking at an old wooden chair at the far side of the room. Just barely visible was a beautiful white dress. "Why did you heal me?" His voice was solid and stern, displaying as little emotion as possible. The legs under the dress shuffled. "You have some use, assassin. You have some use..." A familiar voice answered back. Seti gazed out the window into the twilight. "Is that so..." Cast * Wade Evans * Joshua Plant * Rochelle * Seti Aziza Mostafa Teaser He sat on the cold stone floor, mashing buttons on his DS. Aggravated, he closed the system and shuffled it into his pocket. "Karen, you done?" He asked, looking up at a blood soaked figure. It was panting heavily, part of somethings intestine in it's beak. It slowly turned to look at the man on the floor, swallowing the organ like a bird. It smiled grossly, looking behind it at the wall, a torn apart carcass strewn about. It gazed back at the man. "Can...ta...loupe? Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Phantom Noir